


Ouch!

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Im bad at genres, Maybe - Freeform, Stanford Pines is worlds dumbest genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: A drabble(?) where no one gets shoved into a portal. Just permanently scarred.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Ouch!

"Ohmygod- Oh my god Stanley I'm so sorry-" The smell of burnt hair and flesh was strong in the air while Stanford babbled his apologies to his brother. 

Stanley would've loved to punch him right in the mouth, but the mix of not sleeping in the last 24 hours, not eating in the last 72, and being BRANDED BY HIS BROTHER, OF ALL THINGS, was enough to leave him down for the count while Stanford hurriedly took care of the mess he'd made. Apologizing all the while. It was getting annoying.

"For the love of whatever nerd shit you actually care about, stop apologizing. I get it." He mumbled, barely conscious. Stanford finally shut up, it was the least he could do.

Stanley falling asleep here terrified Ford to no end, what with Bill and the weeks of paranoia, but it's not like he can just demand he not sleep. He looked exhausted, and rest was really what he should be doing. 

So to keep himself busy, he made soup. Which is to say, he heated up some Campbell's and put bacon in it. It was all he had and he was pretty sure no matter how petty Stan decided to be upon waking up, he'd take it. Now he just had to wait for Stan to wake up. Maybe they could actually talk about the last decade. Some of Stan's angry declarations were... Worrying.

**Author's Note:**

> For a week, Stanley was grumbling about how half his mullet got burned off. Half a mullet it worse than full mullet.


End file.
